


The New Crime Royalty... or Harper Quinn's Diary With Help From Luna Lovegood AKA Harper's Bestie

by Bookwrm15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwrm15/pseuds/Bookwrm15





	The New Crime Royalty... or Harper Quinn's Diary With Help From Luna Lovegood AKA Harper's Bestie

The New Crime Royalty… Or Harper Quinn’s Diary With Help From Luna Lovegood aka Harper’s Bestie

The Fam and da Friends:

The Joker aka Jack Napier aka My Daddy:

Harley Quinn aka Harleen Quinzel aka Mommy:

Jackson Quinn aka harry Potter aka Joker Jr. aka Big Bro:

Harper Quinn aka Jasmine potter aka the Jester aka ME!:

Aunt Kitty and Aunt Ivy:

The bat fam:

My Bestie aka Luna lovegood aka Seer:

My Bro’s GF aka Stephanie Brown aka Cheshire Cat (i don’t really like her):

That's the Fam

This is MY handwriting  
This is Luna’s handwriting

Pages not numbered

Title: The New Crime Royalty… or harper Quinn’s diary with help from luna lovegood aka harper’s bestie

Chapter one: The change... or me and Harry at hogwarts...According to how harry and i saw it  
In 3rd POV

Chapter 2: Birth of the New Age… Or Me and Jackson’s Birth and what happened after, Once More Told According to Luna But Now Told by Luna as Well  
In 3rd POV

Chapter three: Reunited...or Meeting our real fam and The batsy… I know how this one goes!!!  
My POV and 3rd person

Chapter four:Meeting my aunts and others  
Any other Chapters that will be added later this is holding space

Ending short Story:This is Part of the plan


End file.
